1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gutter screens and more particularly pertains to a new gutter covering system for keeping debris from accumulating in a gutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gutter screens is known in the prior art. More specifically, gutter screens heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gutter screens include U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,377 to Faulkner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,920 to Sichel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,192 to Nothum, Sr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,640 to Creson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,551 to Manoogian, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,948 to Fox.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gutter covering system. The inventive device includes a length of net dimensioned for covering a gutter. The length of net is positioned over an open upper end of the gutter. The length of net has a long inboard edge, a long outboard edge, and opposing side edges. The inboard edge has a plurality of loops secured thereto and extending outwardly therefrom in a spaced relationship therealong. A plurality of side hooks are provided each having an elastic cord extending outwardly therefrom. Free ends of the elastic cords are secured to the outboard edge of the length of net in a spaced relationship therealong. The side hooks are extendable under a long outer side wall and a closed bottom end of the gutter and securing to a long inner side wall of the gutter. A pair of end hooks are provided with each having an elastic cord extending outwardly therefrom. The elastic cord of each end hook has a branched end for securement to opposing corners of the opposing side edges of the length of net. The end hooks are extendable under short end walls of the gutter and engaging the closed bottom end thereof.
In these respects, the gutter covering system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping debris from accumulating in a gutter.